Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Fuel for gas turbine engines may coke within the fuel injector, including the liquid gallery, when heated above certain temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,954 to W. Sowa discloses a premixing fuel injector for an industrial gas turbine engine. The premixing fuel injector includes an axially extending centerbody and a pair of radially offset scrolls bounding a mixing chamber. The leading end of each scroll cooperates with the trailing end of the neighboring scroll to define an intake slot for admitting a stream of primary combustion air tangentially into the mixing chamber. Fuel injection passages extend along each intake slot for injecting jets of primary fuel into the incoming airstream.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.